Infinite Playlist
by BratPrincess-187
Summary: Blaise decides that Draco needs to have some fun before the new school year, and what better place than muggle bars where no-one knows them. They didn't expect to run into Harry, and they really didn't plan on getting drunk with him. Involves singing, hot-dogs, and missing friends. M/M Slash don't like, don't read.


Inspired by Incubus's Love Hurts… Every time I listen to the song, the same story just pops into my head so I needed to get it down.

One-shot, hope you enjoy!

Some background: Characters are in 7th year. Voldemort is dead, let's say he died in the events at MoM, Lucius Malfoy bought his way out of getting into trouble and Draco never had to carry out any of the dark lord's plan. Headmaster is alive because he's not really a part of it. And yes there will be some OOC so suck it if you don't like it.

Suggested playlist! Incubus' Love Hurts; Matchbox 20's Bent & If You're Gone; Pink's Blow me one last kiss; Towards the end play The Weeknd Wicked Games and Chemical Brothers' Do It Again…YOUTUBE ;)

Pairing: Draco/Harry, past MANY/Harry; Warnings: Lots of drinking, a bit of angst, maybe a few curses and some good ole debauchery. Oh and if you like your Harry's pure and naïve, sorry this Harry is a bit of 'reformed' man whore. ENJOY!

I.

_It must be said again that all us boys are screaming into microphones just for attention _

_Because we're just so bored_

"Come on Drake this is not going to kill you!" Blaise said as he pulled the blond along with him, ignoring the icy glare he got in return.

"How many times do I need to tell you not to call me 'Drake'? It's so plebian."

Blaise rolled his eyes, used this kind of treatment from his best friend. "At least once more, now come on!"

It was one of those hot summer nights, where the weather was perfect and almost romantic. Not too sticky and sweaty but with a hint of a warm breeze. It made you happy to be out and about or most people happy anyways. Draco thought there were too many muggles out as another brushed past him. Blaise had brought him to a busy downtown area, where the block was lined with bars and clubs.

"If my father catches me in a muggle bar, he will cane me." He told Blaise seriously who turned to him with a smile.

"What's life without a bit of danger?"

"You sound like a Gryffindor." Draco sneered as he dodged another muggle.

"Well maybe they have the right idea." His best friend told him and again ignored the glare Draco sent his way. "Come on Draco, before we head back to our last year of Hogwarts let's have a bit of fun. And you of all people need to loosen up."

The Slytherin's glare deepened. "I am loose." He muttered, even though he knew he wasn't. Blaise just didn't understand his position; his family had been neutral during the war, both times.

_Everyone_ knew his father had been a deatheater. If it wasn't for all the money they had and Lucius' connection, he would have been thrown into Azkaban with all the others. This summer his father sat him down and explained to him that he would have to do everything in his power to not embarrass the family name, he was betrothed to some rich pureblood bitch he'd never met and would start to intern under his father after school was over.

Basically his whole life had been decided for him, and being the only son of Lucius Malfoy it was up to him to uphold the mantle and bring up the Malfoy family name to what it used to be. That is before his grandfather and father had gone and mucked it up.

"We're here!" Blaise said breaking him out of his thoughts.

He looked up and scoffed in disgust turning to his friend to check if he was looking at the right place. There was no sign over the door, the door itself was just a tall, black dirty (decorated) door with a bouncer perched on a stool looking down on them. There were muggles hanging around outside, smoking ciggies and talking.

The bouncer held out his hand and Blaise gave over his ID, Draco grudgingly followed suit and entered the bar. It was everything he had expected and worst.

Crowded, loud and hot. There was a small stage towards the back, really just small raised platform with a few people dancing around, the bar ran along one side of the place with about four people taking orders. The muggles themselves were dressed interestingly, and that was coming from a wizard who wore robes 99% of the time.

All in all Draco wanted nothing more than to turn around and walk out of the place but he let himself be dragged by his friend towards the bar where Blaise promptly got the attention of the closest bartender and ordered.

"What is this?" He asked as a dark cold drink was pushed into his hands.

"A lager, it's a good drink. A girl I met up with once introduced me to it." Blaise told him clinking their glasses together before downing half the contents.

Draco took a sip and had to admit it wasn't that bad. He turned his back to the bar and observed the room and the people. Truthfully he wished he could be more like Blaise carefree, sneaking out to meet girls and guys, getting drunk but he had to do what was right by his family. Appearances were important to the Malfoy's.

The music overhead cut off suddenly, and everyone that been talking above the noise blushed as their conversations all muddled together. A guy appeared on stage, smiling brightly as the crowd cheered, obviously a regular as even the bartenders stopped to clap loudly.

Without a word he went he began to sing into the mic and even Draco had to admit he had a pleasant voice.

'Tonight we drink to youth.' Lifting his glass up in salute to the crowd, causing another cheer to go up.

'And holding fast to truth

I don't want to lose what I had as a boy.

My heart still has a beat

But love now is a feat

As common as a cold day in LA

Sometimes when I'm alone, I wonder

Is there a spell that I am under?

Keeping me from seeing the real thing?'

The guy had a really good voice Draco decided as he started to nod along to the music. He wore a simple white V-neck tee and dark jeans with a rip on the right knee. His hair was dark, and slicked back just grazing his neck. He sang with his eyes closed, as if really feeling the words he sang.

'I'm fettered and abused  
Stand naked and accused  
should I surface, this one-man submarine?  
I only want the truth!  
So tonight we drink to youth!  
I'll never lose what I had as a boy'

"He's good." Blaise said and Draco jumped startled, he'd forgotten that he was there. "But doesn't he look familiar?" He said narrowing his eyes as if that would help him remember.

The blond shrugged. "Maybe you do, I don't know any muggles."

"I don't know, he sounds familiar too."

"Perhaps you've heard him play here before he seems to be a regular."

"Perhaps." Blaise shrugged and turned the girl next to him. Draco rolled his eyes and went back to listening to the guy on stage.

'Love hurts  
but sometimes it's a good hurt  
and it feels like I'm alive  
Love sings  
When it transcends the bad things  
Have a heart and try me  
'Cause without love I won't survive'

He finished on a soft note opening his eyes with a smile, bowing his head slightly. "Thank you, and I'm out." He said picking up his glass and made to get off when the crowd started to shout for one more song. He gave a deep laugh and looked over to someone on his right.

"Oh all right, one more but that's it."

ii.

_Do you ever think that if people knew how crazy you really were that no one would ever talk to you?_

The singer jumped off the stage, people thumping him on his back as he walked by. He kept smiling and thanking everyone but clearly had a mission to get to the bar having finished his drink on stage.

Draco's eyes widen in shock, he hadn't wanted to believe it when Blaise said he looked and sounded familiar. But there was no denying it, the singer was…

"Potter!? What in the bloody hell are you doing here?" He couldn't help himself; it just burst out of him.

The bloke next to him turned around, looking just as taken aback as Draco felt. "Malfoy? What are you doing here?" He didn't hiss it like Draco had, he sounded more amazed than anything else.

"I asked first."

Potter shrugged. "I'm sure you know I spend summers with my aunt and uncle, who are _muggles_. This is a muggle bar, shouldn't you be in some fancy place rubbing elbows with daddies' friends." He turned to the bartender who passed him another beer, giving him a grin in thanks while the bloke winked at him.

"I know this is a muggle bar, Blaise brought me."

"Ah so the purebloods are slumming it, is that it?" Potter said taking a big mouthful of the beer. "Where is your friend anyway I don't see him?"

"He's right here-"Draco turned to his other side and sure enough Blaise was long gone and swallowed by the crowd. "He was here, probably spotted some girl." He said annoyed at being abandoned.

"Well then have fun I guess." Potter nodded and turned to leave when his eyes widened and he turned back to Malfoy looking flustered.

"Pretend you're with me." He whispered furiously and threw his arm around his waist.

"What in hell-" Before he could finish a tall bloke made his way over making a beeline for Potter who tried to look causal.

"Just do it, please." Potter said once again turning to him with big pleading eyes.

Looking into his eyes he realized that the Gryffindor wasn't wearing his usual hideous glasses. He never noticed how green Potter's eyes were.

"Where are your glasses?" Draco thought and realized too late that he said it out loud.

Before Potter could answer, the guy came up to them. "Hey Harry." He said looking Potter up and down, clearly checking him out and for reasons Draco didn't want to acknowledge this bothered him.

"Hi Sean, how you been?" Potter asked politely but not looking at him.

Sean didn't answer instead he grabbed Potter's arm and pulled him close going in for a kiss, Potter turned his head at the last second making Sean land on his check instead.

Draco hated being ignored, and he hated even more the idea of Potter with this muggle. He grabbed Potter's arm and dragged him back, glaring at the guy. Potter looked up at him in surprised, he clearly didn't think the blond would go along with anything he asked of him.

"Excuse me this doesn't concern you." Sean said glaring back at Draco.

"Obviously it does, _I'm_ with P-Harry. Now run along." He said making a shooing motion with his hand, clearly dismissing him.

The bloke turned his glare on Harry. "So this is your new toy? They told me you switched partners like you did socks." He spat out. "Slut." And with that Sean walked away, disappearing unto the dance floor.

Draco turned to Potter who got out of his arms, blushing deeply. "Err thanks for helping me." He said quietly turning around to leave.

"Wait, what did he mean by that?" Draco said catching his arm.

"Nothing, he was just spouting bullshit. Leave it."

"So you get called a slut often?" Draco sneered, feeling bad when Harry winced and turned red again.

"Look we're not friends so thank you for helping me but I don't have to explain myself to you. Even if you spread rumors about me at school no-one will believe you, I'm their fucking Golden Boy." He scoffed.

"I wasn't planning on telling anyone, I was just curious." Draco stated honestly.

Harry looked surprised again and honestly he was surprising himself. Maybe it was because they were in a muggle bar where no-one knew him, there were no expectations placed on him and he didn't have to act a certain way. He was feeling strangely liberated, or maybe it was the beer making him feel that way.

"I guess you can say I have a certain reputation around these parts."

"Do you sleep around a lot?" He wasn't a virgin himself but he was choosy, not everyone was worthy of his time.

"Define a lot." Harry said deadpan and sighed deeply turning back to the bar, gesturing for another drink.

"5?"

Harry shook his head, taking a sip of his beer, and passing another to him. He hadn't noticed his glass was empty. He took a swallow and said, "10?"

Harry shook his head.

"Higher?"

Harry nodded.

"Merlin okay…. Er 15?"

Harry shook head.

Draco couldn't keep the shock out of his face. "30?" He threw out a big number thinking Harry would tell him it wasn't _that_ high. Instead Harry blushed deeply again and looked down.

"Around there."

"Holy Merlin, how did you manage that and taking down the dark lord?" He asked astonished and maybe a little bit impressed. He like everyone in Hogwarts thought that Harry was the perfect Gryffindor, and perfect little Gryffindors did not sleep around, fooled around sure but by 7th year most of them were in serious relationship with other respectful Gryffindors or Ravenclaws.

Harry snorted into his beer. "I usually kept the crime fighting to the school year. I highly doubt Voldemort sent his deatheaters to muggle dive bars to find me."

"Wait aren't you dating the Weasley girl?" The rumor around school was that Harry was going to marry her after she graduated.

Harry rolled his eyes. "If you listen to the gossip around school I've already picked out the ring. But no we are just good friends, nothing more. Anyways she lacks certain parts." He said with a sly grin.

Draco kept staring at him, seeing the 'golden boy' in a whole new light. A big part of him felt smug, he doubted that Harry had ever told Granger or Weasley any of this.

"No-one would believe that of you." He told him, he was finding it hard to believe.

"I know because I've never slept with a wizard, they would tell the _Daily Prophet_ and the last thing I need is that. I mean they already link me to every person I say 'hello' too."

Draco nodded in understanding, he had to be discreet as well. First and foremost was always to remember to never shame the family name. At least he wasn't as famous as Harry, contrary to popular belief he wasn't jealous of Harry's fame, having his life in the paper daily didn't seem like something pleasant at all. He had enough with people whispering behind his back about his father.

He was about to ask another question when Blaise all but collided into them. Draco could smell the alcohol on him and it wasn't just beer Blaise had been drinking.

"I knew it was you Potter!" He slurred. "Nice voice."

"Er thanks I guess." Harry said smiling backing away, Blaise was still standing too close to them.

"Come on! This place is tired, on to the next place!" He announced pulling them along.

The bartender grabbed Harry's hand before he could leave though and pushed a piece of paper into his hand. "I get off at 4." He said with a wink.

Harry gave him a smile and stuffed the paper into his jeans following the Slytherins out of the bar. He didn't notice the scowl that Draco threw at the other guy.

iii.

_He says you don't want to get this way, street walker at night, and a star by day._

Blaise led the way walking in front of them, saying hi to random muggles as they walked to wherever he was leading them too.

"Are you going to call him?" Draco asked after a bit of silence between them.

Harry shrugged walking with his hands stuffed into his pockets. "I don't know, maybe."

"I don't think you should." He told the Gryffindor.

The slytherin had no idea what was wrong with him, or why he felt so jealous at the thought of Harry going home with that guy. It had to be the alcohol, he was going to blame it on that and not the secret, _very_ secret crush he had on the boy-who-lived.

He was always aware of Harry at school, always wanted his attention and he usually got it by trying to get the Gryffindor in trouble. But then at least Harry was looking at him. He would never admit it out loud or to anyone, merlin forbid his father ever found out. Then there would definitely be a caning in his near future.

Without his glasses Harry's eyes shown bright, there were other students with dark hair and green eyes in Hogwarts but no-one came close to his. He wasn't very tall reaching 5'9 but that was perfect for him, he had the perfect seeker's body, compact and lean. Draco had grown out of that, reaching 6'1 and filling out in the shoulders, now he had more of beater's build which was fine with him but his father still insisted that he play as a seeker.

He mentally shook his head, he didn't want to think about Lucius or that stupid pretty bartender.

"Why shouldn't I call him? Because I'm so virtuous?" Harry told him with a smile.

"I don't know just don't." He said scowling at nothing.

"You sound like a jealous boyfriend." Harry teased him.

"I'm not! I don't care who you fuck Potter." Draco spat and winced knowing that he was in the wrong for saying that, he wasn't surprised when Harry flinched back at the venom in his tone.

"Well than I'll just head back then, see you around Hogwarts." Harry said turning around.

The Slytherin acted quickly grabbing Harry's hand to stop him. "I'm sorry, I'm a little tired and I didn't like it that he gave you his number. Don't go."

"Why didn't you like it?" He asked peering up at him.

"Don't ask me, I just don't."

Harry kept gazing up at him for a bit longer, the muggles walking around them. "Fine I won't." He said turning around. "Where did Blaise go?"

"What?" He looked away from Harry and started to look around, sure enough his friend was nowhere in sight. "Bloody hell Blaise!?"

He grabbed Harry's hand and started to pull him along. "Blaise where the hell are you?" He growled.

"Maybe he went into one of the bars or lounges around here?" Harry tried to help. "Did he say the name of the next place?"

"No but earlier he mentioned some club 'Fat Dog' or something."

"Oh 'Fat Baby', I know the place, it's this way, come on." Harry said as they turned right. It wasn't long before they reached the place, another black door but this time over it in neon blue lights was the name of the club.

Draco groaned at the long line, being in the muggle world meant he had no connections and would have to wait. Or so he thought as Harry still holding on to his hand skipped it entirely.

"Hey Jim, how's the wife?"

"She's good thanks kid, just you two tonight?" The big bouncer asked not even looking at the ID Draco pulled out.

"Yup, by the way did a tall half black, half Italian come in?"

The bouncer shook his head. "Sorry can't say that I remember."

"Thanks anyways."

It was much like the last bar they left, loud, hot and crowded. Only different was that there was an upstairs and the bar was on the other side of the place.

"How are we going to find him in a place like this?" Draco yelled over the music, looking around.

Harry shrugged and started pushing people as they made their way through the crowd. They stopped in the middle, people dancing around them.

"Maybe we should split up, I'll take the top and you stay here. Meet at the end of the bar in 10?" Draco nodded and watched as Harry made his way around the people with ease and up the stairs.

Sighing deeply he started to search for his lost friend. After ten minutes and no luck he made his way to the bar to wait for Harry. It wasn't long before the Gryffindor came back frowning and no Blaise.

"Should we try the place next door?" Harry asked him, leaning in close so that he could be heard over the music.

Draco had to concert hard as Harry's lips nearly touched his ear. He didn't say anything just nodded and Harry grabbed his hand again pulling him along as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Draco really didn't want to admit how nice it was holding his hand.

They left the place, Harry saying goodbye to the bouncer and they went next door and again couldn't find the missing Slytherin.

"I'm going to kill that bloody fool when we find him." Draco growled as they left the bar.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to get lost."

Draco snorted. "You don't know Blaise, he was probably planning on ditching me the whole time. Thank merlin I ran into you or I would be forever lost in muggle London."

Harry looked away blushing. "I'm sure no-one at Hogwarts would believe us two getting along."

"Stranger things have happened." He stated.

"If you say so. Are you hungry? I snuck out of the house without eating. I know this cheap place down the street." Harry told him as again he led the way.

"You know your way around here pretty well." Draco pointed out.

Harry nodded turning another corner. "Yeah well being out here is better than the place I call home during the summer."

Draco frowned, from the rumors or what Snape was always going on about Harry was spoiled and worshipped by his muggle relatives. Everything he was learning about Harry though was not adding up to the rumors.

"You don't like your family or something?" He tried asking nonchalantly.

"Or something." Harry said clearly wanting to drop the subject. "We're here." He said stopping in front of a small, but brightly lit place.

It wasn't a restaurant, just a place to get food on the go. And it was popular by the looks of it, with groups of people coming in and out.

Draco looked over to the Gryffindor. "What are we eating?"

"Hotdogs." Harry said smiling, holding the door open for him.

Draco sputtered in shock and disgust. "I am not eating dog Harry." He told him flat out, he didn't care if other muggles ate it.

Harry rolled his eyes and muttered, "Wizards." Under his breath. "It's not actual dog-meat Draco, trust me, they're tasty just have one."

The blond wasn't so sure but he let Harry order one for him, a hotdog with chili and cheese on it. He could just tell it was going to be a mess eating it and he wouldn't put it pass the Gryffindor for choosing this place solely because of that. Harry paid for the hotdogs and a drink and they made their way outside, sitting on the bench.

Harry turned to him in anticipation, barely containing the smile on his face. "Go ahead, take a bite." He urged.

"You're a strange one." He said but took a bite, at the other end of the hotdog chili and cheese dripped out, some getting on his hand.

"So?"

"It's good." Draco decided and it was, actually more than just good but like he predicted it was messy. His father would be having a heart-attack on how undignified he was being.

"Pssf you know it's more than good." Harry said with a smile and started to eat his own hotdog, opening the can of beer, taking a sip and passing it to him. "We're you staying with Blaise?"

"No he was staying with me, it will look strange if I come to breakfast without him." He said staring at Harry as he licked his fingers clean, he decided he definitely liked hotdogs with chili.

"Can I ask you something without you throwing a hex at me?" Draco asked finishing his hotdog.

"I guess it depends on the question."

"I always heard that your relatives spoiled you…"He trailed off not knowing how to pose the question.

"And you want to know the sob story?" Harry finished for him, not looking at him but straight ahead. "The Dursley's don't like anything not '_normal'_ and that includes me. When I was younger they thought they could beat the magic out of me, and when they realized that wasn't going to happen they ignored me unless it was to do all the house chores." He said with a deep sigh. "It's not all that bad though, nowadays I'm barely home and after this summer I won't ever have to see them again."

"Is that why you sleep around a lot?"

Harry glared at him. "You think I'm a whore."

"No! I didn't say that." Draco told him quickly. "But to stay away from home you stay with different guys' right?"

"I guess, I don't want to talk about it." Harry said looking away. "If I wanted therapy I'd take up Dumbledore's offer. And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"I heard about your engagement to that pureblood witch, her dad is a major player in the MoM isn't he?"

Now it was Draco's turn to be scowling. "It's a tradition for Malfoy's-"

"To marry for power and political advancement."

"You don't know anything about it!"

"Just like you don't know anything about me, so stay out of it!"

There was a heavy silence that followed and Draco hated it. He wanted to go back to holding hands and trying to find Blaise. But it was always like this between them, they constantly ended up fighting even when he was trying so hard to be nice. Draco shook his head mentally, liking Harry would never work out, they were too different and it was just a fantasy anyways.

"I wasn't judging you." He said quietly.

"I shouldn't have said that about your engagement either, I'm sorry." Harry told him. "Do you want to keep looking for Blaise? Or do you think he went home with some girl?"

"I wouldn't put it past him, but let's keep looking." Draco said getting up, he didn't want to be parted yet either.

_iiii._

_I never wash my pants. I like to keep the night on them. _

They threw away the paper plates and can and went on to the next lounge without any luck. They attempted two more places before Draco started to get really annoyed at his M.I.A friend, so Harry decided to buy them a round of shots and everything got blurry after that. There was loud music, lights flashing and him dancing really close to Harry and more drinking.

He didn't remember how or when they left the last place, probably when the lights were coming on and the smoke was clearing. Harry grabbed his arm and they stumbled outside with everyone else.

"Want to do something fun?" The Gryffindor turned to him with a smile that was all wrong and too sexy for his liking.

He should have said no and gone home, forget trying to find Blaise and being seduced by Harry's suggestive smile and bright eyes. Instead he nodded and followed the Gryffindor as they went to a parking lot and he started to jiggle the handle of different cars, until finally one of them opened.

"Come on." Harry held the door open.

"But that's not your car." He said slowly the alcohol making everything fast and slow at the same time. Harry laughed pulling him into the back seat. At least he chose a car with a roomy backseat he thought as Harry straddled him.

"I know you want me." Harry told him huskily as he looked into his eyes and he tried, he really did, try controlling his growing erection.

"We shouldn't do this." Draco attempted to say but couldn't help but moan when Harry started to rock against him. "You'll regret this." He struggled to say and again just ended up groaning loudly his hands on Harry's waist guiding him along, he threw his head back just feeling.

"I won't, I want you too." Harry said placing small kisses along his jaw.

After that there wasn't a lot of talking. Harry made quick work of both their shirts and they kissed frantically, Draco burying his fingers into Harry's thick hair.

If this was a dream then he didn't want to wake up as he watched Harry move back to undo his jeans and soon he was naked his clothes thrown into the front seat. He smiled at Draco as he reached for the button of his trousers and soon he was as naked as Harry.

Draco pressed two fingers to Harry's lip and without hesitation he took them into his mouth. The blond could have finished simply from the sinful look the Gryffindor was giving him, he moaned as he pulled his fingers out and stretched Harry out, watching him rock his hips.

As he pressed into Harry he couldn't help but think this was a wonderful dream again and if it was he never wanted it to end.

The blazing sun shone directly into his eyes, forcing his eyes open. Several long minutes passed as Draco tried to piece together where and what had happened. It didn't help that he had a wicked headache and his mouth was dry.

He was naked lying across the back seat of a car, and there was a warm weight on top of him. Lifting his head was met with the top of Harry's wild hair, the Gryffindor was draped over him, naked and sleeping. It all came back to him at once, loosing Blaise, shots and sneaking into the car. And sex with Harry… Draco wasn't sure if he was still dreaming.

Sitting up he shook Harry awake, who sat up with his eyes still closed but stretched cracking his jaw with a yawn.

"What time is it?" The Gryffindor asked in a rough voice reaching into the front seat, grabbing their clothes.

Draco glanced at his watch. "6:45AM" Harry didn't seem to be regretting it or freaking out about sleeping with his suppose school rival was anything out of the ordinary.

"That's an ungodly hour, but we better head out before someone catches us." They dressed quickly and in silence.

Walking through the park Draco started to have a mini panic attack, his father was going to go crazy on him. Not only sneaking out but staying out all night, and he _still_ had no idea where Blaise disappeared too.

Harry turned to him when he repeated his question a second time and still no answer. "Are you okay?" He asked noticing how pale he was, more so than usual.

"No my father is going to kill me." He said running a nervous hand through his hair.

Harry stopped walking and turned to him fully. He placed his hands on his shoulders and gave him a serious look.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

Draco nodded apprehensively, mostly he was still thinking about his father. "You have more power over your father than you realize."

"What?!"

"Draco, you are the _only_ heir to the Malfoy line, you are allowed to act up every once in a while. Your father will not disown you, who else will continue the Malfoy line if not you. "

The blond stepped back shocked, the thought had never occurred to him, his father would never even let that thought cross through his mind. Of course his friends tried to tell him but never so straightforward. It was true, his mother couldn't bear any more children and his cousins weren't trained to carry on the line as he was. Yet there was something always holding him back from disobeying his father, he didn't want to disappoint him.

"Seriously rebel a bit, it'll keep him on his toes." Harry smiled and gave him a wink. "If you don't want to marry someone you don't like than don't. If you want to become a freaking professor rather than work at the MoM under your father than do it!"

"But I can't."

"Why?"

He didn't know and in a very unMalfoy move he shrugged his shoulders at the Gryffindor who smiled and leaned up to give him a kiss on his cheek. "You'll figure it out Draco. We're 17 and if fighting Voldemort taught me anything is that life is what you make it, not what someone makes it for you."

Harry grabbed his hand and led him to a diner, and they both stopped dead. In a booth towards the middle of the small restaurant sat a very familiar face.

"BLAISE!" Draco roared as his friend causally picked up his cup of coffee smiling innocently.

"Where did you guys get too? I looked all over for you." He said as they sat down, Harry grinned at him, pouring himself a cup and Draco glared with his arms crossed.

"Don't bullshit me, you didn't. You found some girl to shag didn't you?"

Blaise didn't answer just gave him a smile over his cup. "I would hex you if there weren't so many muggles around." He told Blaise finally pouring himself a cup as well.

"Ouch! You should thank me, you finally got to shag Potter –OUCH!" He dropped his cup with a clang reaching for his shin.

Harry turned to Draco with a smirk. "You did have a crush on me, I knew it!"

"Don't be ridiculous, I don't, didn't." He said trying to save face.

The Gryffindor just continued to smirk, leaning over and placed another quick kiss on his cheek.

"You two make such a cute couple." Blaise laughed, still nursing his bruised knee. "Forgot that witch you're supposed to marry Drake and elope with Potter. Imagine the headlines."

"Do you want me to kick you again?" Draco said with a glare but looking over at Harry he didn't think it was such a bad idea.

_v._

_I love you. I knew it from the moment I saw you. I'm sorry it took me so long to catch u__p_

_Epilogue - First day of the school year. –Hogwarts_

Blaise was right, the papers went crazy when Draco and Harry walked in hand in hand, shared a short kiss with each other before going to their respective tables.

They hadn't eloped…yet. But that was a story for another day.

**FIN**

* * *

A/N- And that's it folks….Hope everyone liked, I really just wanted a short little story.

Remember to please review, even if it's just a quick word, I don't need anything too wordy, just let know if you liked or not, and be nice I'm not a professional writer, or have an editor haha, I did the best I could with what I got.

Oh and my computer crashed so I lost the 10 pages I had on the Edward/Harry story, so I have to re-write everything from memory but hopefully soon! And WWN will hopefully get something out soon too!

Thanks again!

edit 3/28- Over 449 hits and 3 reviews :( Big thanks to Sarahostervig1, nannily, and Shae Vizla for taking the time out to review!


End file.
